The invention relates to a twin-roller machine for the pressure treatment of granular material, in particular a roller press for material-bed comminution or compacting or briquetting, with two rollers which are rotatably mounted in a machine frame, are oppositely driven and are separated from each other by a roller nip, at least one of which rollers is formed as a movable roller which is movable transversely in relation to the roller nip and the bearing housings of which are supported on frame side parts by means of hydraulic cylinders, the bearing housings being mounted with their undersides on level slideways of machine brackets.
In the case of such twin-roller machines, the movable roller lies with its bearing housings on the slideways of the two spaced-apart brackets, where it can slide back and forth transversely in relation to the roller nip with its bearing housings by means of sliding plates, a slanting roller position with a non-parallel roller nip also being possible. This roller mobility may be accomplished by relatively costly spherical roller bearings installed in the bearing housings, with which however the bearing seals are subjected to excessive stresses and soiled sealing grease may be undesirably sucked into the gaping and increasingly large labyrinthine gap if the rollers are made to slant to any great extent, and with which the bearing housings are axially fixed, for example by means of adjusting springs. Spherical roller bearings also cannot readily compensate for thermal changes in the length of the rollers.
DE 40 34 822 C2 discloses a twin-roller machine of the generic type in the bearing housings of which not spherical roller bearings but more simple multi-row cylindrical roller bearings are installed. To make it possible for the rollers to be made to slant here, the bearing housings have vertical arms with pivot pins attached to the end, which are guided in a pivotally movable manner in slotted guides that are arranged on the outside of the machine frame and have sliding guide slots. This construction allows the rollers to be made to slant and also to undergo thermal expansion without causing the bearing seals to gape.